devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pekaachu
yay a bad oc nobody fucking wanted Pekaachu is a secret OC made by itsbossthebeast123 Appearance He wears a trumpet boy shirt with a noodle cup on his head. He has cat ears and yellow glasses. He has his sword holstered on his back. Personality Peka gets frustrated easily. The biggest pet peeve of his is when he gets corrected on something. He can be a weirdo too. Moves T - Yells out this phase (9:14 - 9:16) (Cooldown: 5 seconds) Mage Q - Lights himself on fire for 25 health. Then he switches his weapons. LMB - Marks a spot. Then he ignites the opponent. (DMG: 120) (Cooldown: 3 seconds) E - Does the same thing for his LMB, but instead he puts in 4 dynamite bundles in the spot. (DMG: 40 each bundle) (Cooldown: 5 seconds) R - Shakes a can of coke. He throws at an opponent, slowing them for a few seconds. (DMG: 0) (Cooldown: 12 seconds) F - Summons 4 flames that swirl around them. You can press F to expand the flame hitbox, but they go slower. (You can press F as many times for 30 seconds) (DMG: 50) (Cooldown: 1 minute) Sword Q - Stabs himself with his blade for 50 health. Then switches his weapons. LMB - Throws his blade forward. During the throw preparing, he gains more damage, but subtracts 1 stud (Max throw stud is 30) from his max. If he waits too long it will cancel the throw and he will lose 30 health. (DMG: 200) (Cooldown: 10 seconds) E - Puts his blade on the ground, knocking back opponents. His Q is unavailable at this time. (DMG: 50) (Cooldown: 12 seconds) R - Bounces and leaves a fire blast. Then spikes down with his blade edge first. (DMG: 100) (Cooldown: 15 seconds) F "Flame Rampage" : LMB, E, R, F all do the same thing: They slice. The more slices he does on the same opponent, the more damage he does. (DMG: 90) (Cooldown: 2 minutes) Backstory Peka worked at a Chinese resturant until he kills his boss with the blade he found under his desk that he now uses. The boss was a Storm member for a group of some sort. Upgrades - Increases Damage - Increases Stud Max - Increases Damage for F in sword mode. How to unlock/Dialogue Go to the entrance in the cave in act II, touch it as Zard before Django spawns his minions. Before fight dialogue Reg: "So you killed him correct?" Peka: "Yessss." Reg: "*Yes" Peka: "I shallu speak what I want to speak." Reg: "*Shall" Peka: "Let me do mah dem thing OwO" Reg: "*Damn *My" Peka: "STAPH PLEASE!" Reg: "*Stop" Peka: "STOP!" After Fight Victor: "He didn't even do a scratch on me." Ryan: "Who cares?" Peka: "Meh!1!1!" Reg: "*Me" Peka: "I shallz join yooooooooooou!" Reg: "*Shall *You" Peka: "Okie please stop." Reg: "Alright, next stop with Studdton." Trivia * I worked on this OC for 2 months (actually like 4 weeks because peka got lazy to post it)